Lather Over High
by TheCheshireKittyCat
Summary: Bienvenido a Lather Over High un lugar donde la siguiente generación de personajes se hospedan para llegar a ser un día sus padres!


Jelouuuu :3... okno

bueno este es mi primer fic pero no es un fic quiero decir si ustedes quieres que yo aga este fic me refiero que si les gusta lo que estan apunto de leer diganme que subire mi primera serie fic llamada "Lather Over High"...

Bienvenid s a Lather Over High! un lugar (mas bien escuela) donde la siguiente generacion o mas bien los hijos de nuestros shows historias cuentos videojuegos lo que sea! se ospedan para llegar hacer un dia sus padres!

bueno me inspire a esto ultimamente e estado imaginando locuras y ya que esta de moda este temita de "hij de " ya saben monster high ever after high descendientes son los que e visto donde se ospedan los hijos de personajes

bueno esto es la gia de personajes

(nota: algunos personajes tienen apariencia de oc otros personajes de tv)

Jannette The Killer "hija de Jean y Jeff Killers"

Jannette es la hija de Jean y Jeff the killer, ella es una chica de 15 años (otra nota: ovbio los personajes son humanos pero se ven como las Equestria Girls ok) de piel blanca unos hojos verdes y un largo cabello morado y con unos toques de azul su vestimenta es un largo vestido morado oscuro con toques de negro y en algunas partes rasgado, Jannette tiene la gran avilidad de hacer crecer plantas (mas que todo rosas) pero no tiene idea por que o como lo hace, la personalidad de Jeannette es muy alegre pero dentro de ella lleva un orrible dolor que no la deja en paz.

Mejores amigos: Paola Bluedot (mas adelante sabran quien es ella)

Compañero de cuarto: Paola Bluedot

Relaciones: ?

Lil' Coney "hija de Bunny" (ya saben el animatronico el conejo)

Lil' o solo Coney es la hija de cierto conejo morado, (nota Coney se ve como Twilight Sparkle EG ovbio solo que con orejas y cola de conejo), la razon por la que Coney llego a Lather Over High fue para tener un destino diferente al igual que todos hay, Coney es muy agradable y amistosa, pero ella no quiere austar guardias sin razon!, ella es la encargada de la biblioteca a si que es la unica que a leido la historia de cada estudiante de hay!

Mejores amigos: Cupid By 2

Compis de cuarto: Cupid By 2, Cheshire KittyCat (es un gato Cheshire pero no sigmifique que tenga su propio cuarto ella prefiere estar en el cuarto de otros)

Relaciones: Toy Coney (hermano menor), Flash Sentry (novio en el fu-tu-roooo!) ((TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!)sii ese baboso aparecera aqui)

Golden Teddy "hija de Golden Freddy"

Golden no es de oro pero cuando la conoscas veras que tine algo que si es de oro su gran corazon, (Golden luce como Applejack solo que con orejas y cola de oso doradas), Golden es la lider de las animatronicas calma y se hace responsable de cada asunto o broma causa por el resto de las animatronicas

Mejores amigos: aun no estoy segura de decirle "mejor amigo" a alguien

Compañero de cuarto: ?

Relaciones: Sun Fire (novio en el futuro futuro futuro...)

Teddy Fazbear "hija de Freddy Fazbear"

Teddy es la loquilla del grupo (Teddy luce como Pinkie Pie)

Mejores amigos: Las Hatter's (son un grupo de hermanas), Cheshire KittyCat, Jammie, Honey, Sugar, Chip Chip y Stellar "Diaz" Poterfly

Compañero de cuarto: Alisha Wonderland

Relaciones: Toy Teddy (hermana menor), Alistair Wonderland (novio en el FUTURO)

Dear Falling "hija de Foxy The Pirate"

Dear de ella no hay mucho que decir es presumida floja pero una gran amiga (Dear luce como Rainbow Dash solo que con una larga cola de zorro orejas de zorro y un garfio)

Mejores amigos: Cherrise Hood (nota habra un episodio donde escuelas se reunen y Cherriese Hood se vuelve mejor amiga de Dear)

Compa de cuarto: Trouble Problem

Relaciones: Felling Dream (hermana menor), Soarin (novio en el futuro) (ese baboso tambien aparecera aqui)

"Chick" Rosy "hija de Chica"

sera timida o sera la que tiene mas sangre fria (Rosy luce como Fluttershy solo que con un pequeño pico e vez de nariz y alas)

Mejores amigos: ?

Compis de cuarto: Shadow Blaze

Relaciones: Toy Rosy (hermana menor), Red Fire (novio en el futurooo)

Marionette "hija de The Puppet"

la titere mas elegante y presumida de todos, ella prefiere ser llamada Marie, esta posee unos hilos cuerdas mas bien magicos que pueden ser tan lagos como ella quiera (Marie luce como Rarity solo que con dos lineas violetas que salen de sus hojos y al lado un rubor rojo) (ovbio con ropa nergra)

Mejores amigos: Kimbie Hearts, Tricket Master (raro no)

Compis de Cuarto: Elisa Frost

Relaciones: Scarlet Bluish (prima), Manchester (futuro novioooo)

Stellar "Diaz" Potterfly "hija de la Princesa Star Potterfly (mas bien ya reina) y Marco Diaz" (BOOM QUE ellos terminaron juntos XD)

Stellar es la hija menor de Star y Marco, a pesar de ser la chica tiene la apariencia de Marco (solo en piel y cabello) pero la activa personalida de Star

Mejores amigos: Marco Jr. Diaz "Potterfly" (solo el la aguanta),Teddy Fazbear (solo por que ambas son igual de loquillas)

Compa de cuarto: Marco Jr. Diaz "Potterfly"

Relaciones: Marco Jr. Diaz "Potterfly" (hermano mayor)

Paola Bluedot "hija de el Guardia" (el bitch guardia de FNAF)

el siguiente guardia de las animatronicas esta aqui pero es... UNA CHICA! (Pao luce como la versiom femenina de el baboso de Flash Sentry)

Mejores amigos: Jeannette The Killer, Lil' Coney (es su enemiga pero Coney a demostrado ser de fiar)

Compis de cuarto: Jeannette The Killer

Relaciones: Timmy O'air (novio en el futurooo)

Toy Coney "hijo de Bunny"

el es como de 7 años es un bromista (saben quien es toy bunny el es como la version de juguete de Coney luego se enteraran por que no es hijo de toy bunny) el tiene el cabello azul claro (muy claro y lo peina algo ai como Flash Sentry) su piel es tambien azul solo que un poco mas oscuro que su cabello sus hojos son verdes y tambien usa orejas de conejo y cola solo que azules viste una camisa de mangas blanca y arriva un sueter (mas bien franelilla) que es de lana en color azul y unas vermudas con muchos volsillos color beige

Mejores amigos: (ovbio su hermana y las otras toys) Lil' Coney, Toy Teddy y Toy Rosy

Compis de cuarto: (ovbiamente el resto de los Toys) Toy Teddy y Toy Rosy

Relaciones: Lil' Coney (hermana mayor), Mini Golden (futuro amor platonico), Flash (baboso) Sentry (futuro cuñado)

Toy Teddy "hija de Freddy Fazbear"

Toy igual de loquilla que su hermana mayor solo que ella es un tanto... despistada, ella tiene un largo cabello un poco esponjado marror su piel tambien es marron solo que mas clara sus hojos son azules y viste algo asi como Toy Coney solo que con falda y orejas de oso y cola de oso marrones tambien tine 7 años

Mejores amigos: Teddy Fazbear, Toy Rosy y Toy Coney

Compas de cuarto: Toy Rosy, Toy Coney

Relaciones: Teddy Fazbear (hermana mayor), Alistair Wonderland (futuro cuñado y... futuro peor enemugo (solo se pondra celosa por que pienza que le quitara a su hermana mayor))

Toy "Chick" Rosy "hija de Chica"

solo Toy Rosy por favor..., Rosy es otra bromista pero tambien algo gruñona, Rosy tine 7 años su vestimenta es igual a la de Toy Coney solo que tambien una falda sus hojos son morados y estan muy remarcados con negros usa un mini pico en vez de nariz su cabello es muy largo y liso es color amarillo al igual que su piel tambien tiene alas

Mejores amigos: Chick Rosy, Toy Coney y Toy Teddy

Compis de cuarto: Ovbio que los otros toys

Relaciones: Chick Rosy (hermana mayor), Red Fire (futuro cuñado)

Nota: bueno como saben esto no es el primer episodio esto es la guia de personajes, pero mi trabajo es convercerlos de que lean el fic asi que les contare un pequeño secreto detras de los Toys

los Toys tienen un poder que solo ellos saben que tienen unos poderosos collares que se arrebatan el desoreden y los convierte en magia pero esta magia solo se usa si ellos cantan de esta manera cantan e atraen a sus victimas... (los collares son como los de Las Dazzlings)

El otro misterio es que... muchos sosprechan por su canto que cuando fueron solo simples humanos (ya que ellos fueron humanos pero fueron asesinados por algien llamado hombre morado hace cierto tiempo el cual los convirtio en juguetes) sus madres biologicas eran Adagio Dazzle madre de Toy Coney, Aria Blaze madre de Toy Rosy y Sonata Dusk madre de Toy Teddy ya que al cantar no emiten un sonido no como sus voces si no como las voces de las Dazzlings...

continuemos con los personajes...

Cupid By 2 "hija de Eros el dios del amor" (disque dios del amor por que se dejo influenciar por Afrodita)

Cupid no desea nada mas que hacer bien su trabajo ya saben flechas de oro a las parejas que si concuerdan flechas de plomo a los que no concuerdan ser la verdadera diosa del amor y por eso esta aqui para canbiar esa parte de su destino (saben quien es Chetta Paw verdar si sabes quien es asi es Cupid)(si no sabes quien es tiene piel blanca y cabello violeta con una ralla azul y hojos azul)

ella viste una falda de mayas con muchas capas entre blanco y violeta muy corta y un hermoso corce blanco con detalles en morado con pequeñas gemas (algo asi como los detalles de la falda de Apple White)

Mejores amigos: Lil' Coney

Compa de cuarto: Lil' Coney y Cheshire KittyCat (siempre se duerme en MI cama)

Relaciones: Seda Kynclodine (peor enemiga ya que es la hija de Afrodita)

Ahora bamos (vamos con b alta :3) con los futuros novios!

Flash Sentry "hijo de el dios del trueno" (she me olvido como se llama ese weon) (ni toy segura que haiga un dios del trueno XD)

Nota: Flash Sentry es propiedad de Hasbro solo ago este con finesde entretenimiento)

Flash sentry un (baboso) atractivo (y pendejo) y un guapo dios almenos futuro dios... cuando llega de intecambio a Lather Over High la escuela es presentada por Coney y este se enamora de inmediato de ella, asi que deside quedarce permanentemente en Lather Over High y solo para conquistar a Lil' Coney Flash viste una camisa muy elegante (algo asi como la de Alistair Wonderland) de color azul con varios detalles y unos pantalones (como los que usa el Flash Sentry original de MLP EG) el es muy bueno con la gitarra

Mejores aimigitos (okno): Lil' Coney (en un futuro algo mas que amigo) Soarin (otro baboso, entre babosos se entienden), Alistair Wonderland, Manchester, Sun Fire y Red Fire

Compa de cuarto: Alistair Wonderland

Relaciones: Lil' Coney (fuitura novia), Toy Coney (futuro cuñadillo)

Sun Fire "hijo de Helio el dios del sol"

Sun Fire es el futuro dios del sol (el y su hermano son futuros dioses del sol) el tine la piel gris palido (practicamente balnco) unos hojos naranjas y su cabello esta peinado como el fuego y los colores del cabello tambien asimilan el fuego (su ropa es como la de Flash solo camison es naranja y este tiene un arco y flecha no se para que?)

Mejores amigis (XD): Golden Teddy (en un futuro algo mas), Flas Sentry, Soarin, Alistair Wonderland, Manchester y Red Fire

Compa de cuarto: Red Fire

Relaciones: Red Fire (hermano menor solo por unos minutos (shon gemelos)), Golden Teddy (novia en el futuro futuro futuro)

Alistair Wonderland "hijo de Alicia" (en el pais de las maravillas)

(Nota: el nombre "Alistair Wonderland" es original de Mattel y Ever After High)

Alistair es el hermano mayor de Alisha (nota: Alistair es igual a uno de los Wonderbolts repito los personajes son como las Equestria Girls) su piel es azul celeste sus hojos azules su cabello (esta igual peinado que Alistair de Ever After) amarillo palido tanto como vivo (otra nota: este personaje es una version EG del Alistair Wonderland de Ever After)

Mejores amigos: Teddy Fazbear (en un fuuro algo mas), Flash Sentry, Soarin, Manchester, Sun Fire y Red Fire

Compis de cuarto: Flash Sentry

Relaciones: Alisha Wonderland (hemana menor), Teddy Fazbear (fiutura novia), Toy Teddy (Futura Cuñada)

Soarin "hijo de Zeus el dios del Olimpo" (no se preocupen no es mujeriego al igual que su padre, solo es un baboso)

(nota!:3: Soarin pertenese a Hasbro)

Soarin el futuro (junto a su hermano) dios del Olimpo (este es una version EG de Soarin solo que esta es mas que todo un rockero) el vist unos pantalones anchos y rasagados una camisa de cuanrdros roja su cabello esta (algo asi como el de Flash) un tando desordenado, cosa que atrae mucho a Dear Falling

Mejores amigos: Dear Falling (en un futuro algo mas) Flash Sentry, Alistair Wonderland, Manchester, Sun Fire y Red Fire

Compa de cuarto: Manchester

Relaciones: Manchester (hermano menor solo por unos minutos), Dear Falling (futura novia), Felling Dream (futura cuñada)

Red Fire "hijo de Helio el dios del sol"

Red es el futuro diosdel sol, el tiene una piel blanca hojos morados y su cabello va en los colores naranjas (su vestimenta es igual a la de flash solo que con una camisa amarilla)

Mejores amigos: Chick Rosy (en un futuro algo mas), Flash Sentry, Soarin, Alistair Wonderland, Manchester y Sun Fire

Compis de cuarto: Sun Fire

Relaciones: Sun Fire (hermano mayor), Chick Rosy (futura novia), Toy Rosy (futura cuñada)

Manchester "hijo de Zeus el dios del Olimpo"

Manchester es un chico NO mujeriogo hermano menor de Soarin, el tiene la piel blaca sus hojos azules y su cabello azul oscuro su ropa es una camiseta de manga corta negra con una corbata roja sun pantalones anchos y rasgados

Mejores amigillos (:3): Marionette (en un futur algo mas), Flash Sentry, Soarin, Alistair Wonderland, Sun Fire y Red Fire

Compañero de cuarto: Soarin

Relaciones: Soarin (hermano mayor), Marionette (futura novia)

Scarlet Bluish "hija de Ballon Boy"

Scarlet es la prima literalmente de Marie (Scarlet luce como Sweetie Belle solo que su cabello es liso no ondulado), Scarlet viste una prenda muy rara toda estampada con los colores azul y rojo

Mejores amigos: Felling Dream, Marionette

Compa de cuarto: Felling Dream

Relaciones: Marionette (prima)

Felling Dream "hija de Mangle The Pirate"

Felling es la hermana menor de Dear, ella tiene su piel amarilla y el las manos y pies ese amarillo se degrada en blanco su cabello es extremadamente largo tanto que se arrastra por el piso de color rosa (como el rosa de la melena de Fluttershy) las puntas de su cabello y fleco son naranjas uno de sus hojos es color morado y el otro es rojo, su ropa es de colores palidos y esta rasgada

Mejores amigos: Scarlet Bluish, Dear Falling?

Compis de cuarto: Scarlet Bluish

Relaciones: Dear Falling (hermana mayor), Soarin (futuro cuñao)

Bueno esos son los personajes principales por asi decirlos el resto de los personajes se iran describiendo conforme avance la historia

Marco Jr. Diaz "Potterfly" (hijo de Star y Marco, hermano mayor de Stellar)

Cheshire KittyCat (hija del Gato Cheshire, hermana menor de Kitty Cheshire)

Hatterline (hija del Sombrerero Loco, hermana menor de Maddeline Hatter)

Malady (hija del Sombrerero Loco, hermana menor de Maddeline Hatter)

Bourlesque (hija del Sombrerero Loco, hermana menor de Maddeline Hatter)

Maddie (hija del Sombrerero Loco, hermana menor de Maddeline Hatter)

Jammie (hija de ? (saben el conejo que se la pasa con el sonbrerero el es el padre de ella solo que no se su nombre)

Honey (hija de ? (saben el conejo que se la pasa con el sonbrerero el es el padre de ella solo que no se su nombre)

Sugar (hija de ? (saben el conejo que se la pasa con el sonbrerero el es el padre de ella solo que no se su nombre)

Chip Chip (hija del ? (recuerdan el ratonsito que se asusta de nada con solo oir la palabra gato y para calmarlo de ponen jalea en la naris no se su nombre pero el es el padre de Chip Chip)

Seda Kynclodine (hija de Afrodita diosa del anti amor)

Trouble Problen (hija de Discord el amo del caos (el Discord de MLP))

Kinbie Hearts (hija de la Reina de Corazones, hermana menor de Lizzie Hearts)

Alisha Wonderland (Hija de Alicia, hermana menor de Alistair Wonderland)

Elisa Frost (hija de Elsa)

Riley Cunninghan (hija de Randy Cunninghan "el ninja")

Timmy O'air (hijo de Rapunzel,hermano de Lily O'air, Poppy O'air y Holly O'air)

Shadow Blaze (hija del Hombre Sombra)

Tricket Master (hija de del Mago de Oz)

Peach Botton (hija de la Princesa Peach)

Detsu "Nya" Metsu (hija del... Nyan – Cat (:3))

Princesa SugraWishes (hija de King Candy (Sugar Rush))

Candylicious (hija de King Candy (Candy Crush)

Sodalicious (hija de King Candy (Candy Crush))

Black (hijo de Slenderman)

White (hija de Slenderman)

Mini Golden

Kaylei (hija del niño este del nuevo juego de FNAF)

Golden Micky (la golden original)

Micky (la freddy original)

Mimi (la bunny original)

Puppy (la foxy original)

Ducky Rosy (la chica original)

Clown (la puppet original)

Bubble Gum (hija de la Dulce Princesa)

hay mas personajes que se iran descubriendo mientras se decenvuelva la historia!

Opening

La opening es igual a la de Ever After High solo que imaginence los personajes de este fic

Tambien hay una especie de separacion

como en Ever After High estan algo asi como "separados" por Royals y Rebels (sho soy Rebel de corazon) aqui tambien solo que por "Fairs" y "Evils"

Fairs: los Fairs son los hijos de los buenos como Paola Bluedot, Alistair Wonderlan, Candylicious ect...

pero que sean los hijos de los buenos no sigmique que ellos sean buenos la mayoria de Fairs solo se preocupan por ellos y su destino!, (Fair sigmifica pasable bello honrado hermoso decente limpio favorable justo bueno razonable y claro)

Evils: los Evils son los hijos de los villanos (tambien son los hijos de las leyendas y mitos) como Jannette, Marie, Cupid ect..., los Evils pueden llegar a ser mas amables y conprensivos que los Fairs

(Evil sigmifica malvado maldad malo y mal)

Lista de nombre de episodios

tambien habra algo asi como mini-episodios

episodio 1: La Historia de un "The Killer"

Episodio 2: 30 Años en una Pizzeria

Episodio 3: Bienvenid s a Lather Over High (bienvenida de Jannette)

Episodio 4: Bienvenid s a Lather Over High (bienvenida de las animatronicas)

Episodio 5 : Antes de llegar a Lather Over High (es un episodio que trata sobre lo que tuvieron que pasar los padres para conbenser a sus hijos de ir a Lather Over High)

Episodio 6: No Tengas Miedo Bluedot...

Episodio 7: La Historia de Lather Over High

Pelicula (o algo asi): Que Pasa si nos Separamos? (esto no es seguro)

Episodio 8: La llegada de Nuevas Animatronicas?

Episodio 9: Como Llegue Aqui...y Ahora Soy la Ninja

Episodio 10: El Maravilloso Mundo de Neko-Land (no es seguro)

Pelicula: Way to Wonderland (no es muy seguro)

Episodio 11: El Cumpleaños de Alisha

Episodio 12: Nuevos Compañeros


End file.
